Bringing back the Love
by Demon4life2014
Summary: Katniss is being forced to attempt to get Peeta to sort out his memories and remember his love for her. It's a hard job considering how good a job Snow did, but can she bring the strong boy who loved her so much back?


**Greetings Readers. This is my first Hunger Games fict and I got the idea while in the middle of reading Mockingjay. That's why it's set when Peeta was still extremely hostile towards Katniss. I'm most likely going to do more Hunger Games ficts after this but until then, read ad review this one to let me know how I did on the topic. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Hunger Games, but I wish I owned Peeta.**

* * *

><p>I don't want to do this. I know they say that I need to at least try and show Peeta that I'm still on his side, that I am not the evil mutt he thinks I am, but I don't want to see him. It's hard enough now that I see he's never going to change, never going to be that boy who comforted me from the nightmares on the train and protected me in the arena. "Are you going to go in now, or am I going to have to push you in?" Haymitch questioned me as he stood behind me while I just stared at the door that directly behind was the boy who hated me now because of President Snow.<p>

"You guys are going to be right in the next room watching, right?" I asked him, not exactly wanting to be strangled again, even if he is restrained. I'm still paranoid that he could figure something out to try and kill me.

"No but I'll be out here. The doctors are busy right now with some other patients and they want to see how he would react if he knew you were completely alone with Peeta." Haymitch stated as I kept my eyes on the door in front of me.

"What so that Coin can finally get rid of me if he does somehow manage to kill me?" I asked incredulously as I looked back at him finally.

"He's restrained Katniss. He's not going to be able to attack you." Haymitch said before he opened the door and made me walk in.

I glare at him before turning back to Peeta as the door closes. He's asleep, his golden hair covering his eyes so I can only barely see them. I walk over and sit down in in the chair that was beside his bed. He looks so innocent, but I know that he's not the same as he was before President Snow took him. Before they hijacked him and made him hate me. By reflex I looked back towards the one way mirror, then back at Peeta. Before I even knew what I was doing I reached my hand out and pushed his golden locks out of his eyes.

I felt him stir at that and regretted my actions as his eyes fluttered open, obviously confusedly looking about until his eyes fell on me. "Oh great it's you." Peeta growled as he rolled his eyes at my presence now.

"Yeah it's me." I repeat with a sigh since this is probably going to be how he'll act towards me from now on. More of a reason to kill Snow for ruining our friendship.

"Here to finish me off, sweetheart?" Peeta questioned with even more hostility in his tone. That one stung more because that's what he had said when I found him barely clinging to life, caked with his camouflage mud and about to lose his leg. I cringed just at the memory because I remember how disgusting that gash was.

"No I'm not, I'm here to talk to you Peeta." I said as I straightened up in my chair.

"They're watching us to try and see how I react to you, aren't they?" Peeta questioned me as he stared up at the ceiling.

"No it's just you and me Peeta. Your doctors are busy trying to help other people right now." I said as I looked at how tightly they had his arms restrained to the bed. I'm surprised they're not cutting off the circulation to parts of his arms from how tight they look.

"Oh great." Peeta growled annoyingly at me as he kept his eyes on the ceiling and not me. "I think I'd prefer Effie." Peeta stated a few seconds later.

I couldn't help but chuckle at the comment from remembering how she was always rushing us about and always woke us with another big big big day. I hope she's alright because I don't want to lose anyone else, even though she can be extremely annoying. I noticed Peeta was watching me now. "What?" I asked cautiously as he kept his eyes on me.

"What're you laughing at?" Peeta questioned me, obviously still annoyed that I was there.

"Your comment. About Effie. You remember that she was almost always annoying, don't you?" I asked as our eyes locked, but Peeta looked away. Almost like what he did when we were younger and in school. When we'd lock eyes across the room and he'd look away quickly.

"I remember her always saying there's a big big big day ahead of us and some other things at the reapings." Peeta answered me as he looked back up at the ceiling, looking like he was in deep thought for some reason. "Then I remember you and I getting picked at the reaping, and you wanting to kill me." Peeta snarled as he looked back at me, his arms moving like he wanted to strangle me again but he cant because they're restrained.

"I didn't want to kill you. I don't want to now either." I stated calmly to him as I looked at his arms again.

"You did when you threw that Tracker Jacker nest down on me and the other tributes." Peeta spat angrily at me as I leaned forward in my chair.

"Because you all had me trapped in a tree, I thought you were going to kill me. I didn't know you were trying to protect me from the Careers. I thought you were just helping them to kill me off, until you took a sword to the leg to protect me from Cato." I explained as the memory played vividly in my mind, almost like every night when I have more and more nightmares about the games and everyone who died in them.

Peeta's eyes darkened at the mention, almost like he was trying to remember I think. I looked towards the door signs of Haymitch, not really wanting to be in here anymore since it's not going to do any good. "The cave." Peeta stated out of nowhere, breaking me from my own thoughts.

"What about the cave?" I asked tiredly as I looked back at him.

"You tried to kill me at the cave too, by leaving me to bleed to death as you went off to something that was announced." Peeta growled at me as his eyes locked on mine, filled with hate, hostility, but confusion as well as he tries to sort his memories out that were hijacked by Snow.

"No I didn't. I went to get you medicine so that you wouldn't die!" I growled suddenly furious with him for the accusation. "You would have died if I hadn't gotten that because you were getting blood poisoning and you had that huge gash in your leg!" I continued as my eyes stayed on his, which were now even more confused probably from my sudden anger towards him.

"I don't remember that." Peeta replied to me quickly.

"That's because you're memories have been hijacked. I never would have let you die, that's why I offered to use the nightlock berries remember. It's my fault you and I are still alive, and that we're in this huge mess." I growled at him as I stood up and moved for the door, not wanting to talk to him anymore.

"Katniss." Peeta speaks up as I was moving for the door. I ignore and try to open the door, but it's locked. Damn you Haymitch! I should have known he would do that! "Katniss." Peeta spoke again before I turned back to him.

"What?" I asked as I leaned against the door.

"Come here." Peeta said as he nodded towards the chair I had been sitting in. Reluctantly, I went back and sat back down beside his bed.

"What Peeta?" I asked again as he looked back up at the ceiling.

"I must have really loved you, didn't I?" Peeta questioned me with confusion still obvious in his eyes. "To protect you from guys like Cato and then the more recent games." Peeta continued as he looked towards the door.

"Yeah." I said quietly, wishing he had still cared about me the way he had but knowing that was never going to happen again. The boy who comforted me from my constant nightmares and put my life above his own is gone.

Peeta closed his eyes and was silent for a while so I figured he was asleep again as I reached forward to move the hair out of his eyes again. "You can stop doing that." Peeta stated to me as he kept his eyes closed. I could feel the heat radiating off of him before I moved my hand away again, grazing his cheek by accident as I did. I heard him take a sharp intake of breath as his eyes opened. "Why'd you do that?" Peeta asked me as he turned his head towards me.

"Do what? Move your hair out of your eyes?" I asked as I looked at the restraints again.

"No, graze my cheek." Peeta stated to me.

"Oh it was by accident." I said with a simple shrug.

"How much longer are you going to be in here for?" Peeta questioned as he looked back towards the door.

"Depends. Haymitch locked me in here with you. He chooses when I get to leave." I explained to him as he rolled his eyes at me.

"Great. Can never trust Haymitch." Peeta grumbled and I snickered at the comment because of how true it was. Haymitch is the reason why I was rescued, and Peeta taken to the Capitol and highjacked. They should have let me get taken, but instead Peeta had to suffer. They were just using us as their pawns in this annoying game of theirs.

"Yeah, guess you cant trust that drunk idiot. Although right now he's not allowed to drink." I said with a small smile at the thought. A sober Haymitch is better than a drunk one anyways.

"That's why he's going after me then by sending you in here. Because he's pissed from not having his precious alcohol." Peeta growled as he looked towards me again.

I glared at him before an idea popped in my head on a way to try and get him to better sort his memories. Most likely it's not going to work, but I guess it's worth a shot. Besides, Haymitch isn't going to let me out until I try something. I leaned forward and gently ran my finger tips over his forearm. I felt him shudder beneath my touch and he attempted to pull away.

"Stop that!" Peeta growled at me angrily. I just forced a smile at him in response.

"Stop what?" I asked as I kept my hand on his struggling arm. I felt the heat from his body getting hotter as he glared hatefully at me. "You don't remember all that we did in the cave in the first arena?" I asked him curiously.

"All I remember is you deserting me." Peeta snarled at me as he kept his hate filled eyes on my own eyes.

I tried to keep the growl that was forming in my throat down as I leaned forward more. "Here let me help you remember." I said as I leaned in and connected our lips. I felt the same feeling I had the day on the beach when we had kissed. The same care, and warmth. I wish Peeta was still the same and felt the same instead of hating my guts. I pulled away just as soon to see Peeta's eyes were extremely dark, almost all of the blue out of them from how dilated his eyes were.

"Katniss..." Peeta whispered quietly as I pulled away, only to gasp as he leaned back up and reconnected our lips. I felt a blush creep up upon my cheeks quickly but didn't pull away, not wanting to make him even more mad at me and give him more reasons to hate me. I could feel him struggling against the restraints on his arms before he pulled away. "Can you loosen these a little?" Peeta asked as he nodded towards the braces on his arms.

I hesitated, not knowing if I should or not considering he could attempt to strangle me again. I mauled it over in my head a few seconds before nodding briefly and proceeding to loosen them just enough for him to be able to move his arms below his elbow, so he couldn't strangle me but would be able to move them a bit at least. "There." I said as I indicated the restraints.

"Thank you." Peeta said as he flexed them a bit then leaned back up and tried to connect our lips again, but I resisted this time. "What're you doing?" Peeta asked and I could see the annoyance in his eyes.

"Nothing." I said quickly, my fingertips tracing his arms again.

"You said you were going to help me remember things, so help." Peeta growled at me as he leaned back up again and tried to capture my lips. This time I let him, not wanting him to hate me anymore. As he kissed me I felt his hand take my fingers that had been near his wrist and pull my hand in closer.

I groaned softly as I felt him nip at my bottom lip, having pulled me in now so I was sitting beside him on the bed. I then pulled back suddenly with a yelp since Peeta had moved my hand to his lap. "Peeta!" I hissed at him, both embarrassed and angry.

"What?" Peeta growled back at me. "You said you'd help me, or did you lie like you have so many times before?" Peeta snarled as I buried my hands in my pockets, only to find the concealed pearl that I had been carrying with me before I came in because I felt that it would help me feel better after having lost Peeta.

"I'm not helping with that." I growled back at him as I watched him struggle under what restraints he still had on him.

"Then get out! You're no good to me anymore then. I don't need a mutt in the same room as me anymore." Peeta barked at me and I felt my throat close at that from how much that one stung.

I glared at him hatefully. "I don't know why I thought I could possibly try and bring the old you back. Because there's obviously nothing left of the man who used to love me." I snarled at him as I pulled the pearl from my pocket and dropped it onto his bed, no longer wanting it. I noticed his eyes widen at the sight but didn't comment as I turned away and stood up.

"Wait." Peeta said as his hand caught mine. "I remember this. I gave you this during the Quarter Quell." Peeta stated as he looked at the pearl.

"Yeah and the locket. But I don't want that pearl anymore." I said as I tried to pull away but his hand tightened on mine, keeping me from leaving him. He instead pulled me back in, re-connecting our lips but I broke the kiss with a growl. "Will you stop! I'm not doing what you're asking for." I growled at him angrily.

Peeta looked at me confused for a moment before his eyes went dark again and he pulled my hand back down to his lap. "You said you would help me, so help me Katniss. I want to remember and I need your help." Peeta said and I think I can see pleading in his eyes.

"How is this supposed to help you Peeta?" I questioned before he pulled me back in for another kiss. I sighed and gave in, kissing him back gently as his hand kept a hold of my own. I then felt him nip at my lower lip again and smiled softly as I opened my lips for him. He quickly took the chance as his tongue slid into my mouth, tangoing with my own now for dominance. He somehow got dominance over me, though I don't know how.

"Mmm scoot closer." Peeta whispered as we broke the kiss for air. I did as he asked and scooted closer to him until he re-connected our lips once more. I felt a bigger spark at this one as he immediately slid his tongue back into my mouth, his hand still keeping my own to his lap. I could feel myself beginning to get really hot from the situation I was in with Peeta. I then yelped in surprise as Peeta pulled me on top of him.

"Mmm Peeta what're you..." I couldn't get the rest of my sentence out before he stuck his tongue right back into my mouth. I couldn't help myself but kiss back feverishly as I began to heat up even more with each passing moment. My eyes then widened in surprise when I felt Peeta slip my hand past his waist band and meet the hem of his boxers."Peeta!" I hissed as I broke our kiss again.

"What?" Peeta hissed back at me, his eyes dark with what I can either contemplate as lust, anger, or beast-like behaviors. "You said you would..." I cut him off this time with a gentle peck on the lips.

"This isn't a way to help you remember, Peeta." I said to him softly so as not to anger him even more with me.

"Yes it is. It could help me see if you are or aren't a mutt who I cant trust." Peeta growled at me as he kept my hand at the hem of his boxers.

I would have glared at him angrily for the comment but he again connected his lips, sliding my hand past the hem of his boxers. I felt the heat stirring in my stomach now, feeling the need to actually put my hand into his boxers, not over them, but pushed it away. This isn't the same boy who I shared so many kisses with on the beach or in the cave during the games.

"Mmm Katniss." Peeta cooed softly as I pulled away for a breath again. I then felt him slide my hand onto an opening in the front of his boxers and flushed deeply, knowing he really was wanting me to help him with something, but not his memories.

I was about to pull my hand away when my index slipped in through the hole and grazed him. I heard him groan in approval as I turned as red as possible from the situation. I then, by instinct I think, slid the rest of my hand through the hole. I'm pretty sure I'm gonna end up tearing it though. I ran my index over his groin as he groaned more from my actions.

"Is that all you're going to do?" Peeta asked in a husky tone. "Here, I'll help." Peeta said as his hand pulled mine from his boxers and he quickly pulled down his pants enough so I was staring at the black boxers that barely concealed what was inside. "Cant get them off the rest of the way since my arms are tied." Peeta said as our eyes locked and I lost it. I leaned up and connected our lips with the most passion I could muster up for him. I heard Peeta groan but couldn't tell if it was in approval or disapproval. We parted a few minutes later for a breath. "Damn." Peeta said through his panting.

"You remember now?" I asked quietly as our eyes stayed locked still. I watched his pupils go dark, then almost completely blue as he began thinking and I kept my eyes on his the whole time until he reconnected our lips again in another passionate kiss.

"I remember I love you." Peeta whispered and that sent tears to my eyes, seeing the old Peeta again after so long. I wrapped my arms tightly around him and buried my face in his chest. "K...Katniss what's wrong?" Peeta stuttered as he looked down at me as my eyes locked with his again.

"I...I love you too Peeta." I admitted before kissing him again then yelping as I felt something poke my leg. I looked down to see Peeta was pitching a rather large tent in his black boxers before looking back up at him to see the deep blush painting his face.

"Er...I...it's reflex. You were...rubbing into me." Peeta said shyly as he adverted his eyes. I smiled before leaning back in to reconnect our lips, hearing a groan of approval from Peeta as I felt the heat stirring in me get stronger. I then reached down and my hand gently grazed the tip of the tent in his boxers, that being enough to push the fabric back and him slip through the whole. I flushed deeply as I adverted my own gaze this time.

"I'm sorry Peeta. I didn't mean to..." He cut me short with another kiss as he took my hand and led me back down to his naked manhood.

"Can you help me get out of these? They're a little tight." Peeta whispered to me and I couldn't help myself but oblige as I took hold of the fabric and pulled it down before up over his member and down completely, feeling myself getting a little more aroused as I finally got a good look at his manhood. He looks to be about eight and a half inches and is fairly thick. I never expected him to be so big. "Thanks Katniss." Peeta said as I looked back up at his eyes and then noticed him struggling in his restraints.

"Sure." I said before I moved over and removed the restraints on his arms so he could actually move them more. I then yelped in surprise as his arms quickly grabbed my shoulder and pulled my up to his eye level.

"I'm not going to hurt you Katniss. Don't worry. I could never hurt you." Peeta said before connecting our lips and I could feel tears forming in my eyes again and upon closer look at his eyes, I saw tears in his as well. I reached up and tried to wipe them away for him but he caught my hand and kissed it instead, making me blush yet again.

"Peeta..." I whispered shyly as he used his other hand to wipe away the tears that were in my eyes and then took my face in his hands and kissed me hard on the lips, passion and need in the kiss as I kissed back just as hard. We parted quickly and I nuzzled his neck softly, so happy to have the old Peeta back.

"Haymitch still outside the door?" Peeta asked quietly as I looked up into his eyes, my chin resting on his chest.

"Yeah probably. Why?" I asked quietly as he intertwined our fingers.

"Because I don't want him seeing me naked here." Peeta said as he indicated his erection that was still hard as steel from the looks of it. I felt warmth twirling in the bottom of my stomach again and my hand snaked down, resting on the cushion of pubic hair since I didn't want to touch him with out permission first. "What're you doing?" Peeta asked with a small smile at me.

"I dunno." I said innocently as I kept my chin on his chest. "Well I could help you get re-dressed if you want." I offered as I got off his chest and laid beside him instead.

"Hmm. You seem like you want to do something else." Peeta said with a knowing smile at me as his hand rested on top of my hand that was still on his pubic cushion. "You know you don't need my permission to touch me, you've already done that." Peeta said before planting another quick kiss on my lips.

I smiled and leaned in for another kiss but instead took hold of the base of his member, earning a small yelp of surprise from Peeta since it was so quick. I noticed him turn a deep red right away and was about to pull away when his hand wrapped around mine.

"Have you ever done anything like this before Katniss?" Peeta asked quietly as our eyes locked. That's the thing, I haven't. I only know some of this stuff from what my mom or Gale told me about. I shook my head gently at him and he bit his lower lip like he was thinking.

"Why have you?" I asked almost hesitantly, not exactly wanting to hear that he's been with girls more experienced than me. Instead, he shook his head at me in response too. "You haven't?" I asked a little shocked at first but pushing it off.

"No. No one would compare with you. You're the one I love." Peeta said with a warm smile before looking back down at our hands that were still on his groin. "Did you need help then? I mean if you don't know what to do." Peeta said as I felt his hand loosen around mine.

"Er kind of." I said as I kept my grip on him. I know a little bit but I just want him to help me so I know if I'm doing a good job.

"Alright but first let's do this." Peeta said as he rolled onto his side and then took hold of the bottom of my shirt with both hands and tried to pull it off me. I let him and once my shirt was off he was just staring at me. I forgot a bra today because all I do is just walk around the place, not like anyone was going to get to see inside my shirt. Or at least I thought no one would be.

"What?" I asked as I put my free arm up to cover me, feeling a little self conscious. His hand caught mine and pulled them back down instead.

"You're beautiful Katniss." Peeta cooed softly to me before kissing me again, while I tugged at his own shirt. "Oh here." Peeta said as he sat up and pulled it off quickly, showing me his well built muscles from years of working in the bakery and training for the Quarter Quell. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I felt him tug at my pants.

"Here I'll do it." I said before pulling them down quickly so all I was wearing was my underwear. I then blushed deeply as I felt his groin brush against my thigh. I could tell he was wanting my underwear off as well because his hand brushed against them. "Fine." I said as I quickly pulled them off so we were both just laying here completely naked.

"God you're gorgeous Katniss." Peeta said as he moved closer to me. I took the chance to put my hand back on his groin and he groaned softly. "Here I'll show you what to do." Peeta said as he wrapped his hand around mine and squeezed my hand around his erection tightly. I heard a grunt start in his throat at the grip we had on him.

"N...now what?" I asked, even though I heard somewhere that I'm supposed to run my hand up and down it. He proved me right as he began to rhythmically move our hands up and down his pulsing manhood. I gasped softly as I felt him getting harder under my grip on him, pulsing more in my hand.

"Nrrg that's what you do." Peeta groaned as he let go of my hand and his moved towards my own womanhood. "Can I..." I cut Peeta short with a kiss.

"Yeah you can. You're letting me touch you so it's only fair." I said as I took his hand with my free hand and pulled him closer to my own area. I noticed the blush he had getting deeper and smiled at him as he got the hint and started playing with me. I moaned softly as I began to speed up my own movements on his erection, which I noticed he had began to move gently into my movements.

I love the way he just grazed over my slit repeatedly while I continued to jerk him gently, watching for any signs to stop my movement on him. I then moaned louder as I felt him slip one finger into me gently, earning a moan from him as my grip on his penis tightened. "Did I hurt you?" Peeta asked as I noticed his eyes were closed from either pain or pleasure. I loosened my grip on him.

"N...no it felt good." I assured him as I continued jerking him, picking up my pace as he began playing with me more. I heard him grunt softly as I felt his penis twitching in my grip.

"K...Katniss stop...for a moment." Peeta said with labored breathing as his free hand caught mine and stopped it from jerking him. He tried to catch his breath while his other hand kept playing with me. I was moaning softly while our eyes locked and he kissed me. I can feel heat coiling up inside me, ready to release and it would have if Peeta hadn't taken his hand away from my womanhood.

"What're you..." Peeta cut me off with a passionate kiss, that showed his lust and need as he crawled up on top of me. I blushed furiously as I realized what he was trying to do. "P...Peeta stop." I said as I put my hands to his chest. I noticed the disappointment in his eyes right away, having seen it too many times before.

"Sorry." Peeta said as he pushed up so he was on his knees, his erection bobbing slightly in between his legs. I couldn't help but feel myself becoming even more aroused from the sight of his nine inch tool. "I thought...never mind." Peeta said as he tried to move off of me but I caught his hand before he could.

"Peeta I didn't say I didn't want to do it, I just...I'm worried alright." I said as our eyes locked again. I could see the confusion in his eyes now at what I was talking about. "I don't want to have a kid with all this stuff going on Peeta." I explained to him as I looked away.

"We're not trying to do that Katniss. I'm just trying to prove how much I love you and that I'm willing to do anything for you." Peeta said as he intertwined our hands again. I then pulled him up on top of me again.

"And I you Peeta. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize..." Peeta cut me short with another passionate kiss. I moaned into the kiss as I felt his hard manhood rub against my entrance. I then flinched slightly as I realized something. He's really big down there so it's going to hurt when he's pushing in. I already knew it would hurt but it might hurt more because of he's an above average size.

"Do you want me to back off, or keep going?" Peeta asked as he indicated his groin. I pressed forward into him as an answer and a smile crossed his perfectly soft lips. "It's going to hurt at first Katniss." Peeta warned as he lined himself up with my entrance.

"I know. Just try and make it quick." I said as I wrapped my legs around him to show I'm ready. He began pushing in slowly, trying to make sure I was in as little pain as possible. I quickly connected our lips in an attempt to drown out the pain that was coming as he pushed more of himself into me. I then felt him reach my hymen and took a deep breath, knowing this was the worst part.

"I'll be quick." Peeta whispered before he quickly pressed past, tears streaking from my eyes at the amount of pain it caused from him tearing my hymen. Peeta began whispering assuring things to try and help me through the pain while peppering my jaw line with kisses. Once the pain subsided enough I moved my hips into him as a sign of me being ready. "You sure?" Peeta asked quietly which I nodded in response. He then kissed me as he pulled himself almost all the way out before pushing back in gently.

"Peeta..." I whined softly from the pleasure building and shoving what pain was left away. I rose my hips to meet him as he gave another gentle thrust into me, attempting to bury his whole eight inches in me but I thrust up to meet him, moaning louder as he was in fully.

"Nrrg...so...tight." Peeta grunted as he began to pick up his speed slowly. I moaned louder, accompanying his grunts of pleasure, as he began to thrust faster, pushing himself in to the hilt. I then gasped as I felt his hands land on my bare breasts and begin kneading them.

"Peeta!" I moaned louder from his treatment on my breasts and his thrusts into me. I then moaned even louder as he hit a special spot inside me that sent shivered through my whole being at how pleasurable it was. I felt his thrusts becoming more rough as the heat coiling inside me got stronger, signaling that I was close to orgasm now. "Peeta I'm gonna..." Peeta, again, cut me short with a deep kiss in which he took the chance to slip his tongue into my mouth.

"Mmm hold on a little longer. I want it to last." Peeta grunted as he pressed our foreheads together. I nodded and tried to pull back my need to release as he began speeding up again, going so fast the back of the bed was hitting against the wall now. "Mmm feels...so good." Peeta moaned as I felt him throbbing inside me, myself moaning loudly now since he had been ramming into that special spot a few more times.

"Peeta I cant...hold on anymore." I whined as the coiling heat inside me felt about ready to burst. I then moaned louder as Peeta gave one big thrust into me, pushing his whole length into me which pushed me over the edge. "Peeta!" I screamed loudly as I was whammed with my orgasm and another one as I felt Peeta's cock twitch inside me and spray his seed into me.

"Mmm Katniss!" Peeta moaned loudly as he released with me. He collapsed forward onto me as his body twitched through his release, still thrusting up into me as he released and earning a howl of pleasure from me over the feeling. I was clinging to him for dear life once the last bit of our orgasms subsided, leaving us both exhausted and sweaty. Peeta leaned in and kissed me deeply once more. "I love you Katniss." Peeta whispered quietly to me.

"I love you too Peeta." I said as I felt him pull his softening member from me, feeling our mixed juices slide out gently. He then laid down beside me, pulling me closer to him. I nuzzled into his neck gently, feeling exhausted now from having done that with Peeta. It was so right though. I finally got to show him I do love him.

"That felt...so good Katniss." Peeta said through his panting. I kissed him gently on the lips as he pulled the covers up over our naked bodies.

"I'm so glad you're back to your old self." I said as I stayed beside him, not wanting to leave him alone now after what we had just done. His arm tightened around me protectively.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be here for you Katniss." Peeta said before we kissed once more. Thank god because I don't know what I'd do with out him. I don't think I could live with out Peeta. My arms wrapped around his abdomen tightly as I nuzzled into his chest lovingly.

"And I'll always be here too Peeta. No matter what happens." I said as I locked eyes with him, sharing one last kiss before Haymitch even thinks about trying to bust in here to break us apart. Although Haymitch isn't going to keep me from Peeta now, no matter what plans he or Coin come up with.

* * *

><p><strong>Lots of fluff and all that between Katniss and Peeta. I just thought this would be a cute way for Katniss to bring back the old Peeta but let me know if it was a good idea or not. I hope you all enjoyed the story as much as I did writing it for all of you. Please be kind and send me a review. It would be a nice birthday gift to an aspiring writer who needs some pick-me ups. Okay enough rambling, thanks for reading!<strong>


End file.
